Road Trip
by Loki Yamimegami
Summary: Two years since Season four. Chlo plans a reunion a Road Trip back to New York with Lana, Clark and Lois. Along the way, the come across Gotham City and Bruce Wayne. Clois, Clana, Chlark, Lanex, AND MORE! R&R 6UP!
1. Not So Warm Reunion

**Author**: Teriah Luz

**Rating**: G – general

**Title**: Road Trip (Tentative Title)

**Series**: Smallville

**Crossover**: Pre-Batman Bruce Wayne, Pre-Green Arrow Olliver Queen

**Couples**: Clark/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Clark, Bruce/Lana, Ollie/Lois, Lex/Lana (Somehow this will all work out XD )

**Summary**: Two years since Season four, Chloe plans a reunion among the Smallville trio and Lois to ultimately plan a Road Trip back to New York. Along the way, the come across Gotham City and Gotham's most eligible and rich bachelor. When will Clark embrace his destiny? Why is he seeing Lois and Lana differently? And who the hell is Oliver Queen? It's a massive case of who'll end up with who so grab a life jacket and dive right in.

**Genre**: General/Romance

Chapter 1: Not So Warm Reunion

The cool moist air promising rain swept through the open window and across his face. It was all he had to keep him awake. He glanced to his right, her golden blonde head dropping and rising as she herself fought the urge to sleep. He smirked.

Chloe Sullivan. Clark Kent's best friend most loyal and most complicated. This…. This was her idea. He turned back to the road, the black wide open road before him, deserted as the plains that surrounded him.

Road Trip.

"Can you believe it?" she breathed eyes misty as she sat at the table. "My god, Clark…it's been two years!" Chloe was bursting with emotion in her eyes.

She placed her purse on the small table. She had grown her blonde hair a bit, a lot more confident then she had been in High School.

Clark chuckled, checking his wrist watch. A lot had changed since Smallville High. A lot. Clark watched Chloe, who's sparkled knowingly. She had taken her journalistic talents to New York rather then Metropolis.

Territory marked by Lois two years ago.

And now Clark.

Chloe reached over and swept Clark's glasses right of his face. His eyes widened and he flushed. "Hey!"

She beamed as she examined them. "Now that's the Clark I remember." She breathed. Clark rolled his eyes.

"What brings you in town Chloe?" he asked, sipping his coffee. She shrugged and gave him his glasses again.

"A lot. I miss you, all of you. Lo, Lana, you…. It's a bit lonely in the Big Apple, so far from home." She sighed softly then smirked, that mischievous smirk that said she had a plan. Not a good one but a plan none the less. Clark frowned, despite the warmth that smirk offered.

It was… reminiscent of his adolescence, of a simpler time before the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He was still battling with his place in this world. After two years of helping his mother recover after his father's death, he applied at Metropolis University and got accept on an academic partial scholarship.

The rest was sponsored by Lex Corp, thanks to an old friend. And for everything else, he had a small paper pushing job at the Daily Planet thanks to Chloe and Lois.

Things were busy for the young man.

"What do you have in mind?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not yet. We have to wait for the other two." She said with a slight shrug. Clark blinked and sat back.

"Other two? Who-"

"Hey Smallville." Came a greeting he had come far too familiar with now.

Lois Lane waltzed over to a chair, long slender legs visible form her black skirt. She wore an open lilac blouse with a black top under. Not exactly professional but that was Lois. "Sorry I was late, had an exclusive interview to wrap up with some Barry Allen guy." Shrug.

Chloe and Lois embraced each other warmly. Clark rolled his eyes. "Did you have to invite her?"

Lois scoffed. "Happy to see you to!" she bantered as she took a seat. "If it were up to me, I would never see you again but seeing as that I have to take care of your sorry ass for Chlo's sake…" she trailed off.

Clark felt it more then anything… her presence, her arrival. You'd think he'd out grow such a feeling of overwhelming …nausea.

But Lana brought out the worst and bets in him every time he laid eyes on her. Her elegant body made its way toward them. Chloe and her ran to each other, high school girls again as they embraced each other. Lois rolled her eyes and offered a rather weak smile.

Which surprised Clark but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Lana turned toward him. "Hey Clark…" she greeted awkwardly. She looked away quickly as she sat across from him.

Lois, whose hair was pulled back in a loosely gathered bun, cleared her throat. "SO what's on the menu?"

Clark found himself… too close to the sun when Lana was near. It overwhelmed and intoxicated him, the simple ideal of her. She was lovelier then ever, a melancholic rose, with doe eyes glistening as they avoided his own. She wore a dark violet blouse under a denim blazer and jeans.

Clark himself was freed from denim and flannel. Now it was button-downs, khakis and ties. He was completely beside himself.

The four got passed the awkward entrance and fell easily into casual conversation. It was suddenly like old times and yet… never had the very four of them been together all at once without some grave peril threatening their lives. So this meeting was a bit enlightening.

Lois didn't seem capable of talking directly to Lana or vise versa, which confused Clark. Clark was unable to look at Lana a first but easily began to talk to her… and only her. Lois and Chloe felt like nothing had changed.

Clark was still twirled around Lana's little finger.

Sigh.

XD There's number one. Where is it all headed? IF you like my fic then feel free to review, and if you have a certain couple favorite so far, let me kno ;-) May help in the ultimate end!

Luv u!

See you in chapter two.

Teri


	2. Reluctance

**Author**: Teriah Luz

**Rating**: G – general

**Title**: Road Trip (Tentative Title)

**Series**: Smallville

**Crossover**: Pre-Batman Bruce Wayne, Pre-Green Arrow Oliver Queen

**Couples**: Clark/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Clark, Bruce/Lana, Ollie/Lois, Lex/Lana (Somehow this will all work out XD)

**Summary**: Two years since Season four, Chloe plans a reunion among the Smallville trio and Lois to ultimately plan a Road Trip back to New York. Along the way, the come across Gotham City and Gotham's most eligible and rich bachelor. When will Clark embrace his destiny? Why is he seeing Lois and Lana differently? And who the hell is Oliver Queen? It's a massive case of who'll end up with whom so grab a life jacket and dive right in.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Note: **Just so it's understood, first bit is the ending to the flashback in last chapter, the rest of the fic continues from the end of this chapter XD.

Chapter 2:

Clark hung on every word Lana said. Clark was enraptured and entranced by her lips, the twinkling of her eyes. He smirked as she laughed, reminiscing of some foolish memory between the two.

Chloe and Lois chatted a bit to. But Chloe's eyes kept returning to Clark and screaming hurt puppy. And Lois kept on getting frustrated.

After all, why the hell was she even here? She hardly knew the Smallville crew. She was city girl, an up and moving rootless leaf to the wind. Chloe was family and the closest thing to a sister (Lucy more of a daughter type thing) she had in her life.

And why in heaven's name would she want to spend even more time around Clark then she had to. Lord knew surviving his day to day inability to do something without knocking over a major pile of important paperwork or somehow breaking the damn copy machine was hard enough. Oh, and that time he crashed her computer after her she had just finished finalizing her exclusive on the three top industries in the country being headed by the youngest minds… Ugh, this was torture.

And then Chloe finally popped her proposal. "We never had a real… This is it, the start of our life big … thing. Look at us, in two years we're each… off in our own lives, doing our own thing. Well, before high school can long be forgotten… I say we have a road trip, the four of us, to New York. There are a million places we can stop by, there's Star City, Gotham… It could be fun! I can show you guys where I live and everything!"

Silence. Lana bit her lip. "Well… I mean, it sounds like a good idea." She murmurs without much enthusiasm.

Lois shook her head. "Yeah, for you three… Why the hell would I go?" she states curtly, tossing the loose strands draping her face with a toss of her head.

"I don't know, Chloe, there's a ton of deadlines to meet at work and I'm drowning in papers…" Clark muttered.

Chloe scoffed, obviously hurt. "I can't believe this, you won't even try! Look, Clark, just ask Perry for a leave of absence after you finish up the latest bit of work. You're a speedy reader." She gives him a firm look. He flushes and looks away.

She turns to Lois next. "Lo, you're my cousin! You're like, my next best friend next to Lana, you're family to me and to Clark-"

"I wouldn't say that…" Clark murmured. Lois rolled her eyes, the incomplete sentence doing enough damage.

"Oh jump of a bridge." Lois snaps at Clark and turns to Chloe. "Look, I can't, ok? I have an interview set up with _the_ Bruce Wayne next Wednesday to follow up on my latest article on the triple hitter industries. I can't." Lois turns away.

Lana sighs. "I had plans but..." She smiles. "If you two are going, I wouldn't want you to be alone, so…"

Chloe smiles appreciatively at Lana. Clark sighs. "Chlo… I can get everything out of the way by this Thursday." He smiles, that farm boy smile of his.

Lois rolls her eyes. "Hope you three have fun then." She takes out her purse and snaps it open.

"Lois… please, for me?" Chloe tries. She couldn't survive it without Lois. She touches her hand. "We'll be driving through Gotham. If we leave this Friday, we can get there by Saturday."

Lois sighed and stared, thinking long and hard on it. Well…

Lois sulked at the wheel. She had grown lethargic in the back seat and demanded a pit stop 30 miles back. Clark thought she had become quite moody here but who was he to judge. Lois was always moody as far he was concern.

He sat now in the passenger seat. Chloe was curled up with Lana in the back, sound asleep, finally. Lana is humming aimlessly as she sways between consciousness.

Clark smiles to himself. Just knowing she was behind him... it made his stomach knot in anxiety. To be so close to… an angel, it felt like. He glanced at the side view mirror and could see her profile. Her thin lips in a dreamy smile as she strokes her best friend's hair.

Clark jerked a bit as Lois braked a bit jerkily. It wasn't enough to wake Chloe but it did catch Lana's attention. Lois lifted her chin. "Thought I saw something."

"Lois, stop being you and let me drive. I told you I'm fine. I can see way better then you in the dark." Clark quipped as he faced her. He could se the lines on her brow as they furrowed determinedly, as if she would face a bull of great evil just to be right.

Lana sighed and shifted her voice soft and melodic, like a sweet lark. "Lois, come on it's dark and very late… Aren't you tired?" she offers maternally. Clark is awed by her gentle actions.

But for every frail and lovely Lana, there's a Lois in this world. Lois exhaled a burst of air that exploded from her lips. "Look, I'm fine, I want to drive, so sit back, Princess, and let me drive my way. And you want Mr. Four eyes here to drive over me? Now that's a smart idea if ever I heard one."

Clark shook his head. Lana, seemingly stung by the comments, sat back submissively. She sighed and gazed out the window. Somehow the fun of this was all gone.

Clark, almost as stubborn as Lois, sighs and turns back to her. "Look, Lois…" He trails off as she shoots him… one of the sharpest glares she has thrown his way yet.

"Sleep." She scowls and turns back to the road.

"'cuase the way you drive is perfect for-"

"Oh would you shut up, I'm only human!" she snaps.

This now stung Clark, because he knew he wasn't.

Way to go Lois. You can always find a way to just stab that dagger.

Well Clark, unlike Lana, I don't stab then twist by playing hard to get…

Second chapter! Woohoo! Lets hear it for summer and too much time on your hands XD. Review more, it keeps me going


	3. No Longer In Kansas

**Author**: Teriah Luz

**Rating**: G – general

**Title**: Road Trip (Tentative Title)

**Series**: Smallville

**Crossover**: Pre-Batman Bruce Wayne, Pre-Green Arrow Oliver Queen

**Couples**: Clark/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Clark, Bruce/Lana, Ollie/Lois, Lex/Lana (Somehow this will all work out XD)

**Summary**: Two years since Season four, Chloe plans a reunion among the Smallville trio and Lois to ultimately plan a Road Trip back to New York. Along the way, the come across Gotham City and Gotham's most eligible and rich bachelor. When will Clark embrace his destiny? Why is he seeing Lois and Lana differently? And who the hell is Oliver Queen? It's a massive case of who'll end up with whom so grab a life jacket and dive right in.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Note: **Just so it's understood, first bit is the ending to the flashback in last chapter, the rest of the fic continues from the end of this chapter XD.

Chapter 3: Not In Kansas Anymore

She was an impossible woman. Clark was still annoyed with her.

Chloe had awoken to settle the dispute then drifted back to sleep with Lana following suit. Clark sighed. Lois reached above her head and seemed to toy with her hair. Clark glanced at her.

"Both hands." He says coolly, reflecting that he was still hurt.

Lois's eyes narrowed sharply. "I'm just loosening my hair, the road's empty as your head, I got it."

The two fell silent again as she began to wrestle with her hair one handedly. Clark sighed, fearing for how their death would come if Lois lost this little battle. "You are just impossible, Lois." He snaps and reaches over, easily gripping the clasp to her hair clip and removing it, freeing her hair.

She rolls her eyes, her hand falling on the wheel again as she shakes her head. She sighs and…a layer seems to shed. A tension leaves her face and shoulders and her hands as they grip the wheel. There's even a slight smirk to her lips, an easy smirk, not a tight malicious sneer…

It was more becoming of her.

Clark felt his own lips curl into a smile. "Was that all you needed?"

She glances at him out of the corner of her eye then returns her gaze to the road. She speaks softer now, suddenly concerned with those sleeping behind her. "It's all the small things that make a difference, Smallville."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." He repeats.

The two fall silent again. Clark relaxes into his seat, sighing softly. Lois tilts her head a bit, her gaze alert despite the lazy action.

And on the dark red horizon… light begins to creep along. She inhales the sight in a long breath. "This is why I wanted to drive… that's a sight to move toward." She reveals in an unusually vulnerable way.

Clark raises an eyebrow and jolts his head a bit to the side. "Really? And here I thought you were trying to drive us off a cliff."

"Why you-" she began, but as quick as her mouth could be, Clark's hand was quicker. His fingers touch her lips and silenced her insult.

"Don't, Lo… we're having a moment, relax." He sat back. Her eyes fluttered and she shook her head.

"Fine." She responds in a whispery tone. Clark smirks and turns back to the sunrise.

That was oddly insightful of her. But Lois did move around a lot growing up so it made sense… that she wanted to move toward a new beginning. Got as long ash e knew her, working with her and even briefly living with her, never had he seen such… a normal side to her. It was comforting.

The two remained silent as Lois drove toward that horizon and what adventures lied ahead for them all. Suddenly this Road Trip had new meaning.

Lana's turn behind the wheel. Chloe sat at the passenger seat and Clark and Lois retreated to the back to sleep. Chloe glanced back at them. At first they bickered over who was taking more space but soon they were too tired even for that, after all, Lois drove all night until the morning and Clark, well, he hadn't slept since they left.

It was now Saturday and they were nearing Gotham City, gone were the endless plains. Now the area seems to become more and more dense with civilization Chloe had begun to doubt in existing. The two were very picturesque.

Clark had his back to the window, the sun now on the side of the car, catching in his hair like a halo. Lois, who hated the sun hitting her face when she had a similar position, curled up against Clark's leg. Chloe sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Those two are quite the couple." Lana mused, a smile to her lips.

Chloe made a face. "Couple? Oh no, you got it all wrong, Lana. Lois hates Clark beyond all belief and Clark can't stand to be around her."

"Oh, really? Then why did Lois come?" Lana asked softly, obviously confused. "I mean, the way they look at each other and when they bicker there's a spark and the way they play fight-"

"Lana, dear, that's real fighting." Chloe affirms, a weak smile on her lips.

There was a moment of discomfort and silence. Lana chuckles softly, resting her head in her hand. "So sorry, Chlo, I didn't know you still liked Clark."

Chloe laughed suddenly. "Oh no! I have a boyfriend in New York! Hardly, Lana…" She turns to Lana; glancing back to make sure Clark was actually asleep. A soft snore confirmed t for her. Chloe tilts her head. "And you? I saw how you two were back at the café, there's an old sparkling flame there… can you ever rekindle it, Lana?"

"No." Lana nods firmly. "I can't. I don't see him that way anymore. He's a friend, a very good and close friend. Plus, I'm involved with someone else now to…" But she didn't get into that.

"It's not… Jason?"

"No!" Lana laughed. "No, no, no Chloe. Don't worry. I'm happy, you're happy, I was just wondering if those two were happy, that's all. It's just so… ironic that they just can't get rid of each other."

"Yeah…"

The two fell silent as Lana turned into the exit for Gotham. Thick grey clouds began to gather over head, blocking out the cerulean blue sky and the golden sun. Yep, this was Gotham in all her sunless glory. Chloe cleared her throat and began reaching back to wake up the two. "We're Heeere."

Lois's eyes fluttered open and she wrinkled her nose. "Not now, Sergeant… killer….party last…"

Clark yawned and opened his eyes, stretching out his arms. HE seemed a bit disoriented.

It all happened real fast after that.

The glass shattered, brakes screeched, the swerving, Lana's scream. Clark held onto Lois as she clung to his leg, confused as all hell broke loose for a whole minute and a half.

The car stopped. Lana gripped the wheel with all her might, eyes wide and gasping for air. A car, black as night, had cut them off in front. "What happened?" Lois murmured, wriggling from Clark's arms and throwing him a threatening glare. But he ignored her as he removed his seat belt, which Lois didn't have on, and moved forward to check on the girls in front. "What happened?"

Lana didn't speak, just stared apprehensively as the doors to the car in front of them opened. another car pulls up behind them and the doors open as well. About ten guys surround the car, each with a weapon of some form or another.

Lois curses and cHloe pales.

This was not the adventure she had in mind.

There's three. The beginning is a bit slow but the pace is picking up now XD


	4. Unhealthy Situation

**Author**: Teriah Luz

**Rating**: G – general

**Title**: Road Trip (Tentative Title)

**Series**: Smallville

**Crossover**: Pre-Batman Bruce Wayne, Pre-Green Arrow Oliver Queen

**Couples**: Clark/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Clark, Bruce/Lana, Ollie/Lois, Lex/Lana (Somehow this will all work out XD)

**Summary**: Two years since Season four, Chloe plans a reunion among the Smallville trio and Lois to ultimately plan a Road Trip back to New York. Along the way, the come across Gotham City and Gotham's most eligible and rich bachelor. When will Clark embrace his destiny? Why is he seeing Lois and Lana differently? And who the hell is Oliver Queen? It's a massive case of who'll end up with whom so grab a life jacket and dive right in.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Note: **Just so it's understood, first bit is the ending to the flashback in last chapter, the rest of the fic continues from the end of this chapter XD.

Chapter 4 Unhealthy Situation

"GET OUT!" the lead gangster calls out angrily through a hole in his hat which was pulled over his face. Lana winced as he spat the words in her ear. She nods, glaring at him but stepping out of the car. Her heart races and pounds in her head. Chloe, a bit taken by nervous tremors, also moves to get out of the four door coupe. The two girls catch the scene around them and fell the hopelessness set in.

'Clark… no time better then now to play hero…' Chloe thinks pleadingly.

Clark quickly takes account of how many are there, a total of eight. He glances at Lois whose jaw is set firmly and eyes are cool as ice. Her brows were knit above her nose and he can see the aura of dangerous defiance about her. Damn it, he hated when she got like that.

Refused to be saved, this one.

"Boy, you'll regret this. My father will have your as-" she begins her verbal tirade to be cut off by her anxious cousin, now pale as snow.

"Shut it." Chloe hisses. Lois rolls her eyes as she straitens up from exiting the car, a gun on her quickly. She grins nervously but the smirk falters, feeling naked in front of these rabid dogs that looked at them like raw meat.

"Oh. Nice…" The gangster murmurs, tracing Lois's frame with the gun.

Lois glares, her hands up, mirroring Chloe and Lana's postures. "Watch it, jerk, don't touch the goods." She says warningly as Clark makes his way out of the car as well. The gangster growls and points the gun at her face.

"Ah touch watteva ah want, gurl." The short, stocky gangster hisses. Lois turns her head aside, flushed in fury and frustration.

"Lois just shut up!" Clark snaps. "For once, ok?" Lois clenches her fist.

Her loose lips and defiance were just an automatic reaction to anxiety or fear. The gang echoed with laughter. The one who seemed to be the leader wore a heavy brown jacket and worn jeans. "We want the girls."

Clark raises his chin, her brows knitting in confusion. The girls! "Don't you want money? Something… else?" he offers nervously. Lana bites her lip and turns to Clark, as if expecting him to save the day.

Of course she and Chloe did. He always did. Gotham or Smallville, place wasn't a factor, right? He would save the day… they hoped.

"What, you?" blurts another guy in dark humor. Lana flutters her glossy doe eyes at him and once again turns to Clark. Chloe bites her lip and shakes her head, her eyes nervously moving form gangster to gangster.

"Why us?" she asks shakily.

"Not you, sunshine. These two." Lana suddenly screams as one of the guys grabs her by her hair and throws her forward. Lois groans as she's also thrown down.

Chloe cries out. "Lana! Lois!" She makes to move toward one of them but a gunshot freezes her in place. Lana stares with wide eyes at Lois, her lips trembling. Lois closes her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"Cl-… Clark…" Lana breathes. Lois rolls her eyes. What the hell could he do?

Clark closes his eyes. He had to do something! But just as a gangster went toward the girls, a horn blared and brakes screeched. A black and sleek Rolls Royce suddenly drives up and slams into the car that pinned Chloe's coupe from behind.

The gangsters turn their guns in that direction. Hope returns to the traveling quartet who are obviously not in Kansas anymore.

The door to the Rolls Royce opens.

Clark frowns and Chloe stares.

The young man had black neatly trimmed hair, with neat spikes of bangs brushing his thick brow. His cold blue eyes stare at the gangsters as he stalks toward the criminals. His chin is set, jaw defined and shoulders broad.

Lana looses her breath and Chloe feels even more worried for her life. Was their knight in shining polyester? And Clark is simply confused.

Bruce Wayne steps forward. "You don't want to do whatever it is you came to do. Trust me." His voice deep, dark, alluring and yet still inspires your guard to go up. But you know it's futile, it's in his movements and fiercely cold Prussian blue eyes as he approaches.

But the potential of being fearful falls flat in sight of his tailored suit and shiny shoes. Even as he undoes his tie and throws his blazer to the side.

Despite the damage done to one of their getaway cars, the one gangster laughs. "And who's going to do something about it?" The guy laughs. "You may be rich, but is that suit bullet proof?" he taunts. Bruce releases his tie.

There is an electric tension in the air, promising a great clash. Like the anticipation of lightening about to strike down right beside you. Despite how humorous this scene can be, there's a serious air to it all.

Cataclysmic almost.

- - -

Clifhangery huh? That's chapter four! Cooking up chapter five as we speak,-erm, read? '


	5. LL

**Author**: Teriah Luz

**Rating**: G – general

**Title**: Road Trip (Tentative Title)

**Series**: Smallville

**Crossover**: Pre-Batman Bruce Wayne, Pre-Green Arrow Oliver Queen

**Couples**: Clark/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Clark, Bruce/Lana, Ollie/Lois, Lex/Lana (Somehow this will all work out XD)

**Summary**: Two years since Season four, Chloe plans a reunion among the Smallville trio and Lois to ultimately plan a Road Trip back to New York. Along the way, the come across Gotham City and Gotham's most eligible and rich bachelor. When will Clark embrace his destiny? Why is he seeing Lois and Lana differently? And who the hell is Oliver Queen? It's a massive case of who'll end up with whom so grab a life jacket and dive right in.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Note: **Just so it's understood, first bit is the ending to the flashback in last chapter, the rest of the fic continues from the end of this chapter XD.

Chapter 5: L.L.

It happened in a flash. The spark reached them each. Lois wheeled her legs around and tripped two of them. Clark wheeled around and punched the one looming over Lana. Chloe dropped to the ground as gun fire exploded in the air.

And Bruce was flawless. The only eyes that saw him were Lana's, who was stunned by his presence and his… mystery. You'd think a girl obsessed with honesty would learn, right?

Bruce kicked the gun form gangster's grip easily then came around again to kick him in the head, stunning him and causing that gangster to collapse. Another ran up behind him, waving a pipe of some sort. He catches it in his hand easily and throws the criminal over his shoulder.

Soon Lois is on her feet and fighting as well, after all, the General's baby girl knew very well how to fend for herself.

Lana blinks to life and rises as well, knowing the only thing on their side is surprise. Surprise that Bruce was such a force to be reckoned with. Surprised that Lois, the nice body, could kick as hard as any man. Surprise that farm boy could fend for himself and even knock them out with one hit.

She defends herself easily as they aim to grip at the damsel in distress she tries so hard not to be.

It becomes a haze as they fight back.

It seems like forever, a whole lifetime, but it takes only moments. The whole eight gangsters are incapacitated. Lois hoots to release some of the nervous energy as she hops a bit in place. "What a rush!" She says excitedly, exhaling deeply.

Clark takes deep breaths, not from any real effort but mostly from relief. He looks around him, at Lana and Lois and Bruce as well. He shakes his head, still in disbelief. "Whatever, I'll call the cops." And steps to the side as he takes out his cell phone, the only one, well, in once piece.

Lana gives Lois a dull look. "That wasn't fun, Lois. We could have been seriously hurt or even killed!" She turns her sparkling doe eyes on Bruce who's standing, his shoulders moving as he heaves, feeding his lungs with the oxygen they desire. His hair clings to his damp forehead. His cold eyes stare off at one of the gangsters, as if he were stuck, reliving…

Something.

"Hey…" Lana tries, moving forward. Lois frowns and stands still.

"Don't tell me that wasn't a game, princess. I know." She rolls her eyes, throwing her hands in the air and heading toward Chloe who was nursing her palms from skidding on the pavement.

Chloe yelps. "Lois! You're bleeding!"

Lana stops approaching Bruce and turns to notice what terrified Chloe. Lois glances at her leg. The adrenaline pumping in her blood must have distracted her form the pain of a grazing bullet across her thigh. "Oh." Lois's knees buckle.

Arms brace her and she sighs in relief. She was pale and a bit weak from the fight. The bleeding was still constant though slow and the wound deeper then she felt it was.

Why did she want to say Clark's name? Why did she want it to be Clark? The thoughts fluttered away as Bruce sighs. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, nothing I haven't dealt with before. I definitely take shots everyday from my boss."

She smirks weakly as she turns to face him. "I just need…" She trails off as sirens sound out and cars approach. Bruce sighs again, heavier this time. "How about you?" she asks, stepping away from Bruce and resting on her good leg. "You took quite a beating."

"He gave quite a beating. I've never seen anyone fight like that before…" Chloe says in awe as she steps to help Lois. Lana blinks, glancing at Bruce's profile then turns to see Clark jog back, rubbing her arms.

He places a hand on her shoulder. She winces, her shoulder sore form being slammed into the car at one point. "What a day…" He whispers, his hand drifting away, glancing over to Lois.

It just hit her suddenly who he was he was. "Bruce Wayne! Oh god, ohmigod! I'm suppose to interview you… whoa…" Lois seems humbled. "Unexpected…"

Bruce chuckles, rolling his shoulders. "Well, I think you've earned your interview tonight." Is the last coherent statement as the ambulance and cops make it to the scene.

Soon they're all swamped by medics and press of some form.

- - -

Lois winces as the doctor finishes the last of the stitches. "You four are lucky, y'know…"

Lois smiles graciously. "I know… thank you." She stretches her other leg a bit and sighs, lying back down. "I promise a nice mention in my next exclusive: Really hot and valuable Reporter kicks ass with sidekicks!" She winks at the blonde female doctor who chuckles.

"I'm sure. Thank you." And she walks off. Lois sighs and grabs her pants from the side and slips them on. She then goes for her jacket as the door opens. She looks up to see Lana come in, looking a bit nervous. She's in a maroon stringy tank top, Lois in an orange one, with a large bruise on her shoulder.

"Nice shiner you got there, princess."

"Please, don't call me that, ok?" Lana sighs, giving Lois an annoyed look. Lois shrugs and rolls her eyes. Lana frowns. "I came to see if you were ok!"

"I am, always was now get off my back."

Lana sighs. "I don't know what's your problem with me, Lois… I've been nothing but very nice to you!"

Lois scoffs. "Whatever, homecoming queen." Lois mutters. Lana sighs.

"I know you're into Clark, Lois, and I can assure you… I have no claim to-"

"Argh! Listen to you! Who said this is about Clark? Honey, I've done and can do better. And at least I'm upfront about it. By the way, _Princess,_ how's your Lexy Love?" she growls.

Lana gasps, flushed and rise to her feet. "How dare you!" she demands suddenly.

Lois's bright eyes narrow. "I was on my way into another speeding ticket and here I see, a lovely picnic, and little Princess Smallville, whom I thought was just destined for _Prince_ Smallville, cuddled up with a deceitful, malicious, corrupt, backstabbing BALD GUY! Did I peg the right one?"

Lana slaps Lois. "You don't know Lex, you never did you bitch." Lana growls. "He's been there for me, for all of us! Confided in me…where Clark never could!" Lana defends herself.

Lois's eyes narrow, her fists clench, knowing he could do so much damage on the doe-eyed flawless beautiful face of Lana Lang… and future Mrs. Luthor. "He may be a handful, clumsy, sloppy and overly wholesome… but Clark's a good person. HE deserves someone who'll take him at face value. The only reason I haven't told him… is because I'd hate to break his little heart. You've become such a pro at it."

"Clark and I are no longer-"

"No, Lana, you're no longer… not him. HE always was!" Lois snaps and storms out of the hospital room, nurses hovering at the door over the commotion. Lana's eyes, wide as ever and glossy with tears, fall on them. She flushes and looks away.

No, Clark… wouldn't, would he?

Oh no…

- - -

Ouch, Lana and Lex, together? What will happen to Clark? And this trip? And where is Bruce? On to the next chapter X3 I'm on a role!

IF you didn't notice, the title for this chapter had several ominous meanings: Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Lois AND Lana, Lana Luthor, Lex Luthor… I figured it tied it all together XD.


	6. Birds Of A Feather

**Author**: Teriah Luz

**Rating**: G – general

**Title**: Road Trip (Tentative Title)

**Series**: Smallville

**Crossover**: Pre-Batman Bruce Wayne, Pre-Green Arrow Oliver Queen

**Couples**: Clark/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Clark, Bruce/Lana, Ollie/Lois, Lex/Lana (Somehow this will all work out XD)

**Summary**: Two years since Season four, Chloe plans a reunion among the Smallville trio and Lois to ultimately plan a Road Trip back to New York. Along the way, the come across Gotham City and Gotham's most eligible and rich bachelor. When will Clark embrace his destiny? Why is he seeing Lois and Lana differently? And who the hell is Oliver Queen? It's a massive case of who'll end up with whom so grab a life jacket and dive right in.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Note: **Just so it's understood, first bit is the ending to the flashback in last chapter, the rest of the fic continues from the end of this chapter XD.

Chapter 6: Bruce's Choice In Friends

Clark crumbled into his seat. He stared blankly ahead of himself. It wasn't their fault, they didn't know… that even though he was quite a distance and sound scape away, he could hear them… every word.

Every painful confession.

He sits numbly, feeling stupid and… betrayed. Though he and Lex had already long ended their friendship… he still couldn't have seen him more capable of taking the love of his life then he was of hurting him directly.

Clark knew something was changing Lex, especially since his father's death… Lois kept pointing out strangely corrupt and power hungry moves on his behalf but Clark was always in denial. Not his friend Lex, whom he saved so many years ago.

Now Clark didn't want to believe that his broken heart made him see Lex differently. But it did. He just never saw it coming.

Lois stomped up, her cheek a flare. He looked at her… and must have been seeing her for the first time. Because he never thought her capable of caring for him, not even in a form of protective affection.

Lana stalked behind her, glancing at Clark. Both eyes tore away. She felt that he … somehow knew. He always had these… clear vivid eyes… that saw right through to you. Did he see? Could he see the ring she wore on her chain, hidden beneath her blouse and worn close to her heart?

Clark sighed.

Chloe slammed her hands then winced. "This bill is outrageous! All you did was put Neosporin and a bandage! I refuse to pay for this! I could have just gone to the pharmacy and done it myself!" Chloe argued, oblivious to the severe tension.

"I'll take care of it. Relax, you've been through a lot." A dark voice offered. Chloe wheeled around, flushed. He nods. "It's nothing for me."

"Wow, um… I don't, I'm not, I can…" Chloe stuttered. Lois smirked a bit, seeing that Chloe was a bit star struck, swept in to the rescue.

"Thanks." Lois added in, smiling. "That's what it means in Chloe Sullivan land." She nods. Bruce chuckles and nods.

Chloe glared a bit at Lois and wondered off to sit next to Clark. "Wow, we're just magnets for millionaires to take care of us, huh Clark? Clark?" Chloe frowned and turned to Clark in concern.

He toyed with what used to be a nice metal pen. Now was a twisted… piece of nothing. "Clark…" Chloe whispers.

Clark shrugs her off. "I'm fine. I'm done. I'm going home." He stands.

Bruce turns. "And do you plan on walking back?"

Clark glares at Bruce. "Why not?" he blurted without really thinking. Chloe bit her lip. Lois frowned and Lana knew it. He had to know.

"Clark I-" she begins but he shakes his head.

"I need fresh air." And he walks off. Lana sighs and is about to follow after him.

"Stop it princess, you've done enough." Lois growled. Chloe saw the tension between Lana and Lois build.

Did she miss something?

Bruce blinked. "Uh…" Weirdos.

But then again, not many normal people in Gotham.

- - -

Bruce places his hand on his bandaged stomach as he lay on his back. His other hand held a glass of some alcohol. "Bruce, that was careless and reckless." Alfred pointed out. Bruce smirked a bit but said nothing more.

"Master Bruce… you worry me more and more. There's something changing in you and I … can't trace it. There's… darkness."

Bruce sits up. "Alfred, I couldn't… I couldn't let those men hurt them, this city… it sickens me how criminals can just… " He scoffed glaring into the glowing fire. "Not that what I did made any difference, I wish I could… "

"Enough Master Bruce." Warm hands, the only hands Bruce ocudl ever call the hands of a father, rested on his shoulder. "Relax, your guests will arrive soon."

"I forgot…" Bruce sighed and placed his untasted glass on the table. "They are… an emotionally inclined bunch."

"Though I encouraged you to make friends, Master Bruce, I did mean friends within your circle."

Bruce chuckled as he slipped on his shirt, wincing a bit. "You know the snakes in my kind of circle, Alfred. These people may be crazy… but I like 'em. They're… somewhat honest." If not to each other.

Alfred chuckled. "I see… well, beggars can't be choosers now can they?" Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes. Alfred bowed. "I'll go prepare for their arrival."

"Set up rooms for them. They have no whereto stays and…"

"Yes Master Bruce, on my way."

"And Alfred…." The butler stopped and turned a silent inquiry. "Thanks."

"Of course Master Bruce." After all, the future dark knight was never alone. He always had Alfred.

Bruce sighed as Alfred left. It would be nice to have other people in this big… lonely place. Place full… of haunting memories, of a time...

A time behind him now. "What was I thinking inviting them…."

They're all crazy…

- - -

Woo Hoo, six! I'm doing good XD I tried a bit with Bruce here, as well as Clark's puppy dog face pout pout Lois and Lana are still catty to each other, Chloe is confused and Alfred questions Bruce's choice of guests after hearing the whole story.

Whats next XD Review, ples! I love reviews, they keep me going!


End file.
